060616-Sincerely-Insincere
hermeticMonophobe HM began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 16:34 -- HM: ∴ Lorrea? AT: Meirra? HM: ∴ I think I'm starting to prefer seeing that with two r's, but yes. Are you well after that... big meeting and everything? AT: As much so as coullld be expected AT: Frrustrrated with how it prroceeded HM: ∴ Some of your teammates had some concern about your new friendship with Imogen. AT: New frriendship? AT: We've barrrellly spoken HM: ∴ They are speculating, I imagine. HM: ∴ I don't believe you would do anything foolish, but they are concerned about a bit of a time difference in your return and theirs. AT: And I prrovided an explllanation that they chose not to accept HM: ∴ One that has also not been relayed to me. AT: It wasn't? HM: ∴ No. AT: Welll AT: I mean it isn't terrribllly imporrrtant AT: Theirr concerrrn is entirrrellly unnecessarrry HM: ∴ I suppose. It can't hurt too much to try to reinforce certain things though. Unless of course, you're the sort that would do something like that out of spite. AT: Something llike what HM: ∴ But I think you've got a decent head on your shoulders. If something IS bothering you, however, I would be happy to help. AT: I apprrreciate that AT: If you're verrrballly gesticulllating towarrrds what it seems llike you arrre then, no AT: I woullld not do that sorrrt of thing out of spite HM: ∴ I realize not everyone can be Nyarla, try as we might. AT: My actions holld a weight outside of myselllf and I'm not going to prretend that they do not AT: You've pinpointed my singllle grreatest ambition HM: ∴ It is something I aspire to as well. If only I was as carefree and decisive as he. AT: But allas HM: ∴ Perfection only enters our session once. We will have to continue striving in hopes to meet a mere fraction of his greatness. HM: ∴ That aside, your friends are worried for you. AT: I know they arre AT: I don't faulllt them forrr that AT: I woullld be morrre concerrrned if they werrren't AT: Theirrr worrry just complllicates things morrre than I had hoped HM: ∴ Oh? AT: It makes it considerrrabllly morre difficulllt to utillize my fullll autonomy forrr the sake of AT: Welll I suppose dipllomacy is the best worrrd herre HM: ∴ Isn't that the responsibility of your Empress? AT: As of now, she isn't acting as the lleaderr of the pllayerrs as a wholle HM: ∴ Why is this? AT: Onlly as an authorrrity overr the otherr trrollls HM: ∴ Do you wish to speak on behalf of humans? AT: I have harrdllly had a choice thus farrr in that regarrd HM: ∴ In what way? AT: In that as farrr as I am awarrre I have the best grrasp of theirr culllturre by having operrated exxcllusivelly with a grroup of them forr a time HM: ∴ Would a human not be the better representative for humans? AT: I am not prretending to be a reprresentative forr them HM: ∴ I'm not understanding the situation, then. AT: Aaisha is Emprress and I respect that, but forr the time being, she isn't prreparred to step into the fulll rollle of lleaderr HM: ∴ Who should? AT: She is stillll recoverrring frrom what happened to herrr out therre AT: I can't say who shoullld AT: But I have AT: Untilll someone elllse steps forrwarrrds, at the lleast AT: That is parrt of why the prroceedings botherrred me as much as they did HM: ∴ Hmm... HM: ∴ I have to say I was more focused on what the negotiations would be. AT: As I had been as welll HM: ∴ I was surprised you were not in the room with Aaisha for those. AT: I woullld agrree but surrprrise woullld be an underrstatement HM: ∴ This is one of those complex troll relationship things again, isn't it? AT: No reallly no AT: Welll maybe indirrrectllly? HM: ∴ Those seem to be the source of a lot of bad feelings in this session... AT: Wherrre my rolle as herrr ♦ is to helllp prrevent herr frrom doing something that she woullld regrret AT: As wellll as the fact that I'm fairrrllly surre that Erribus is stillll somewhat frrightened of herr AT: Which woullldn't aid in negotiations HM: ∴ It went pretty well, all things considered. AT: You woullldn't be abllle to tellll frrom llooking at any of the pllayerrs HM: ∴ I can't argue with that. There seems to be very little faith in Nyarla at this point. AT: He has done llittlle to reinforrce that AT: But it seems llike faith in otherrs is llacking in generrall AT: He just happens to llack it the most HM: ∴ I would hate to see the session unravel so soon due to it. I'm hoping he'll come through and things will begin to repair themselves. AT: I hope the same AT: I don't have any otherr sessions to comparrre to but I'm reasonabllly surrre that it has harrdlly prroceeded ideallly AT: But at this point that's harrdllly imporrtant when comparrred to recoverrring HM: ∴ That's fair. I just... would like to stress that it important to do things by your own hand. HM: ∴ Some help is in fact, not help at all. AT: I am wellll awarre HM: ∴ But I think i'll let this drop. I think your friends would be satisfied with this much. HM: ∴ And I trust that you would make good decision. HM: ∴ s. AT: How much Allterrnian culllturre arre you awarrre of AT: On a separrate note, I mean HM: ∴ Not enough. HM: ∴ My ability to read what Antera left behind is a bit compromised. AT: I mean I underrrstand that AT: But therrre arre a few nonrromantic aspects of it that have become AT: Ratherrr imporrrtant HM: ∴ Would you like me to know and understand them? AT: Wellll, regarrrding the subject that my frriends arre concerrrned about AT: It is being expllloited to trry and push that towarrds being a realllity AT: So it is harrdllly worrth remaining a secrrret AT: Welll not an absolllute secrrret HM: ∴ If it makes you comfortable I can promise to keep the details between us. AT: Though I'm not surrre how much a parrtialll secrret exists as a thing that can happen AT: I woullld apprreciate that forr the time being HM: ∴ Partial secrets are information with omissions. A specialty in this game. AT: Oh AT: That makes sense AT: The point is a facet of trrollll biolllogy that is unique to jadeblloods AT: I'm not surrre how to expllain this in a way that woullld make sense outside of cullturrall context HM: ∴ I will try my best. I've been made aware of many species in each iteration of this game, so perhaps it will come in handy here. AT: Welll you're awarrre of the hemospectrrrum at lleast somewhat HM: ∴ Yes. AT: Welll the phrrase that is used forr what I'm trrrying to explllain is "rainbowdrrinkerr" AT: Do you see wherrre that is lleading AT: Nonlliterrallly I mean HM: ∴ Somewhat... I can link spectrum to rainbow, though drinker is a little... I suppose it's meant to be literal. Is that how that mother grub helps you reproduce? AT: Not prrecisellly AT: In this case it is independant of the motherr grrrub AT: And is instead a physicalll state that can occurrr, forr jadeblloods AT: When cerrtain genetic conditions arre met HM: ∴ Are jadebloods the immature versions of mother grubs? AT: No HM: ∴ Ah, right. Not connected. Sorry. AT: Motherrr grrubs have theirr own distinct llife cycllle HM: ∴ Would it be related to cannibalism then? That is not uncommon in nature. AT: It is HM: ∴ I have known many an obligate carnivore, and a handful of species who consume their own culturally. Imagine witnessing "consume the weak" as a practice rather than a concept. HM: ∴ I'm assuming its not common for your species then, if you are guarding this. AT: It is viewed as a myth generrrallly HM: ∴ So are you seeking to meet conditions, or have you already? AT: I have not AT: And of courrse it woullld be easierrr forr those who operrate within boundarries that I cannot to manage this AT: And therrreby offerrr it AT: Though I do know of a way to steallll the metaphorricall wind frrom theirrr hypotheticalll saillls, if it worrks AT: With many fewerrr strrrings attached AT: Which is to say verrry prrobabllly none HM: ∴ So... I would have to assume from the spectrum being a part of it... there's a checklist of some sort. You're seeking to accomplish this? AT: Yes. HM: ∴ Or, rather, an unnamed participant that neither of us are clearly affiliated with. AT: A hypotheticalll jadebllood trrollll HM: ∴ So what would have to be offered in order for this hypothetical jadeblooded troll to consider it seriously enough to concern her friends. AT: In what sense do you mean HM: ∴ I am assuming a lot, but HM: ∴ I would think if I were that troll, and our course of conversation had lead us here, that there are still many needed things that seem undoable. AT: Considerring the cirrcumstances, that isn't an unrreasonabllle assumption AT: Though I'm generrralllly unwarrry to prresume anything to be undoabllle entirrelly HM: ∴ Well HM: ∴ Knowing what I know about the nature of offers and deals and favors in this game... I would think that it would be a safe assumption to speak with those in close contact with... er.... desired substances. HM: ∴ But accepting something like that from a person you've only just met seems unsafe. HM: ∴ I would not buy a watch from a stranger in a park. AT: Norr woullld I AT: Especialllly if theirrr neighborrr happened to have a watch colllection HM: ∴ I think the comparison is lacking... A stranger in a park is unlikely to interfere with the rest of your life, and refuse to let you rest peacefully when you die, and sometimes have you kill all the people you know and care about just so they can have some sort of sick twisted giggle. HM: ∴ But I digress. AT: I've killlled that sorrrt of trrollll beforrre, on Allterrnia AT: Forr exactllly that sorrt of thing AT: Not that that is allways an option HM: ∴ No, its not. AT: That was an imporrrtant llesson HM: ∴ It sounds like it. AT: To referrr to my mention of the watch collllection HM: ∴ Ah yes. Salesmen are the worst. AT: Wellll I can't exactllly disagrree AT: But as I underrstand it, therrre arrre genetic sampllles set aside forrr ectobiolllogy AT: Do you know the forrrm that these take? Purrellly forr inforrrmationalll purrrposes HM: ∴ Typically they are vials. What amount is required for the purposes of a hypothetical jadeblooded troll? AT: I'm not surrre exactllly, given my lllack of perrsonallly experrrience with this, but at a guess, it woullld be llless than a vialll's worrth, allmost cerrrtainllly HM: ∴ I can try to see what a hypothetical accomplice would be able to obtain without much issue. AT: Hypotheticalllly, of courrse HM: ∴ all pure speculation. AT: It's a worrthwhillle experriment forr the sake of posterrrity and I apprreciate yourrr helllp with this HM: ∴ Ah, but if a 3rd party were to be offering similar items, it is important to both test the validity of the product and to remember nothing in negotiations would ever be a detriment for said 3rd party, which does not have clear announced motive. HM: ∴ Further speculation. AT: Verry imporrtant pieces of inforrmation to considerr in any sorrt of exchange, of courrse HM: ∴ Please feel free to message me if you or your hypothetical friend have any other concerns. AT: Absolllutellly! HM: ∴ I will also be checking on the hypothetical 3rd party and notifying its parental unit. AT: I underrstand AT: Thank you, Meirra HM: ∴ You are welcome. AT: If therre's anything that I can do to hellp you, feell frree to ask AT: Take carre HM: ∴ Be well. AT: I willll. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 18:32 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Meira